doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Vampires of Venice (Inhaltsangabe)
The Vampires of Venice ist die 225. Folge der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 31. Staffel. Handlung Venedig, 1580. Guido präsentiert seine Teenager Tochter Isabella, Rosanna Calvierri und ihrem Sohn, Francesco; sie bitten um die Aufnahme an Rosannas Schule. Guido lobt Rosannas Schule und bittet sie Isabella, seine einzige Tochter, zu nehmen. Rosanna täuscht Verständnis für Guidos Sorgen um die Familie vor und stimmt zu das Isabella auf die Schule gehen darf. Doch dann bringt der Steward hektisch Guido aus dem Raum und sagt ihm er solle nicht warten. Guido versucht ein wenig dagegen anzukämpfen, aber dann lässt er es sein. Isabella wird von Francesco umkreist und Rosanna fragt ihn ob sie ihm gefällt. Francesco sagt dass Isabella ihm schmeichle. Ihr Glück vergeht, als der Mann ihr seinen Mund voller Zähne entblößt, worauf hin sie schreit ... 430 Jahre später in einem Pub in Leadworth, Rory Williams ruft in Amy Ponds Haus, von seinem Junggesellenabschied an. Er hinterlässt eine Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter, er sagt ihr wie sehr er sie liebt und wenn sie nicht morgen heiraten würden, würde er es vorschlagen. Einer seiner Gäste wendet sich dem auf Rollen herein gebrachten Kuchen zu, sodass Rory seinen Anruf schnell und Verlegen beendet. Alle singt damit der Stripper aus dem Kuchen kommt. Doch zu ihrem Schock ist es der Doctor der aus dem Kuchen kommt. Der Doctor schaut sich ihm Raum um und zu seiner Erleichterung ist Rory da; er hat bereits zwei Mal mit dieser Methode den Junggesellenabschieb von Rory verfehlt. Er erwähnt das die Stripperin Lucy draußen steht und das man sie herein wollten sollte und ihr einen Pullover geben soll; „Schönes Mädchen, Diabetikerin.“ Der Doctor sagt Rory das sie mal über Amy sprechen sollten; sie hat versucht ihn zu küssen. Er fügt ihn zu das Rory ein Glücklicher Mann sein kann- sie ist eine großartige Küsserin! Die anderen Gäste schnappen nach Luft. Der Doctor bemerkt dies: „Als ich es in meinem Kopf gesagt habe klang es lustiger ...“ In der Tardis, er klärt der Doctor das mit ihm reisende Begleiter zu den wichtigsten Dingen in ihren Leben zurück nach Hause kommen. Die Rückkehr in ihr normales Leben nach den Reisen mit dem Doctor, könne drastische Dinge in ihren Leben ändern; der Doctor sammelte deshalb Rory, ein damit er sicher geht dass das nicht bei Amy passiert. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk wird er sie überall in der Zeit mit nehmen, wo sie hin wollen, „ entweder die-ses oder Marker“. Der Doctor fängt an, Rory die „innen größer als von außen“ Rede zu halten, ist aber schockiert dass Rory das mit der anderen Demension ruhig erklärt. Genervt sagt er Rory das er immer schon mal jemanden gesucht hat der das erklären könnte. Da sich das Paar nicht weiß wo es hin möchte, entscheidet der Doctor das sie irgendwo hin gehen wo es romantisch ist und bedient seinen Hebel. Die Tardis materialisiert auf einem Dock außerhalb von Venedig. Der Doctor beginnt zu erklären wie Venedig gegründet wurde und wie viele Menschen es mochten. Als sie die Stadt betreten wollen werden sie am Tor angehalten und nach ihren Papieren gefragt; Venedig wurde auf Anregung ihres Stadtpatrons, Rosanna Calvierri, zum Schutz der Bürger vor der Pest unter Quarantäne gestellt. Der Doctor ist sofort misstrauisch; die Pest gab schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er zeigt sein Gedankenmanipulierendes- Papier darauf hin werden sie in die Stadt auf genommen, wo sie sehen wie Guido eine Prozession von den Calvierri Schulmädchen unterbricht und verlangt zu wissen wo Isabella ist. Er findet sie in der Prozession, aber sie scheint ihn nicht zu erkennen und er wird sofort von einem andern Mädchen verscheucht, welche ihm ihre Zähne zeigt. Amy fragt den Doctor was er von der Situation denkt, nur um fest zustellen dass er schon wieder weg ist: „Ich hasse es wenn er das tut.“ Der Doctor fängt Guido ab, um zu fragen warum er Isabella aus Rosannas Schule holen will. Guido erklärt, dass etwas Böses mit den Mädchen an Rosannas Schule passiert; Isabella hat ihn nicht erkannt und das Mädchen was ihn weg geschoben hatte, hatte ein Gesicht wie ein Tier. Fasziniert geht der Doctor mit Guido zurück zur Schule und sagt ihm das es Zeit ist das sie mal mit Rosanna sprechen. Im Hof der Schule ist Rosanna „Hydratisiert“ durch das Trinken mehrere Becher Trinkwasser. Francesco betritt den Hof um seine Mutter über Guidos Aktion zu informieren; dann spekuliert er dass sie „umgewandelt“ genug Mädchen haben um sie zu seinen Brüdern zu führen. Rosanna sagt ihm, dass sie es nicht tut, Francesco bittet um Erlaubnis die Mädchen die sich bereits in der Nacht umwandeln zu nehmen, damit sie mehr Mädchen für die Umwandelungen haben. Rosanna sagt ihm dass sie die Eltern bet-teln lassen sollten um es ironischer aussehen zu lassen. Francesco verlässt den Hof verärgert. Inzwischen gehen Rory und Amy durch Venedig, als er fragt was sie gemacht hat. Amy erklärt vage ihre die Grundlagen für die Reisen mit dem Doctor, Rory fragt sie ob sie an ihn gedacht hat. Amy antwortet unbehaglich dass sie wusste dass sie zurück kommen würde. Rory sagt das der Doctor recht hat: Reisen mit ihm blockiert all die wichtigen Dinge. Amy tröstet ihn und erklärt ihm dass das ihr Date ist und dass Sie es genießen sollten. Rory stimmt ihr zu und beginnt über die Absurdität der Zeitreisen nach zu denken. Sie werden von Francesco beobachtet, welchem Blumen von einem Mädchen angeboten bekommt. Er lehnt die Blumen ab, doch er folgt dem Mädchen in einen Tunnel. In der Nähe, wo Rory versucht ein Foto von Amy mit seiner Handykamera zu machen, hören sie die Schreie des Mädchens. Sie laufen zurück, Francesco lehnt mit blutigen Reißzähnen nah bei dem Mädchen. Rory kümmert sich um das Mädchen, er sieht dass sie okay ist abgesehen von einem Mangel an Blut. Amy folgt Francesco, die Sackgasse endet in einem Fluss. Sie weiß nicht dass sie unter Wasser beobachtet wird. An einer anderen Stelle täuscht Guido einen erneuten Einbruch in die Schule vor um Isabella zurückzuholen währen der Doctor durch ein Seiten Tor schleicht. Er trifft auf eine Gruppe von Ro-sannas Mädchen und stellt fest dass sie in einem Spiegel nicht reflektiert werden. Er erkennt, dass sie Vampire sein müssen. Sie drohen ihm den Stewart zu rufen außer er geht, wenn er Glück hat. Sie zeigen ihm ihre Reißzähne während er zum Ausgang zu-rück weicht und ihnen für ihr Geheimnis dankt. Der Doctor trifft sich mit Amy und Rory dort von wo aus sie Guido gesehen hatten; er und Amy sind aufgeregt das Vampire in Venedig entdeckt haben, was Rory jedoch erschreckt. Der Doctor nimmt sie mit zu Guido und sie beginnen zu überlegen wie sie die Schule strategisch gut infiltrieren können. Guido schlägt vor sich ihren Weg mit Schießpulver zu sprengen, welches er in Fässern gestapelt hat, doch der Doctor verwirft die Idee. Amy schlägt vor in den Kleidern von Isabella und den Doctor als ihren Verlobten vorgestellt; in die Schule auf genommen zu werden und im Inneren eine Falltür zu öffnen die zum Fluss führt und sie ins Innere der Schule zu lassen. Jedoch will Rory nicht dass die anderen denken der Doctor ist ihr Verlobter. Amy entgegnet dass sie den Doctor gesehen haben, aber Rory nicht und sie bittet ihn als ihr Bruder zu gehen. Rory protestiert wieder, weil sie sich mit Vampiren befassen worauf der Doctor antwortet „ Hoffen wir.“ Amy greift den Gedanken des Doctors auf: Wenn sie keine richtigen Vampire sind, was konnte dann für sie und seiner Meinung nach falsch sein? Durch Amys Vorschlag fungierte Rory nun als ihr Bruder und benutze das Gedankenmanipulierende Papier um ihre Referenzen vom König von Schweden vor zu täuschen. Nach ihrer Aufnahme, trifft Amy drinnen Isabella. Isabella erzählt ihr über die Schule: sie wird jede Nacht geholt und an einen Stuhl geschnallt, dann erfolgt ein Prozess, an den sich Isabella am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erinnert. Alles was sie weiß ist, dass ihre Haut jetzt in der Sonne brennt. Amy verspricht ihr bei der Flucht zu helfen. In dieser Nacht schleicht sie in den Hof hinunter und um die Falltür zu entriegeln, wird aber von dem Verwalter gefasst. Inzwischen schleusen sich der Doctor und Rory erfolgreich in die Schule, durch den Geheimgang, ein. Rory stellt behaglich die Beziehung des Doctors mit Amy infrage, worauf der Doctor fragt ob er Witze mache oder ob er eine ehrliche Antwort erwarte. Sie brechen in den Hof ein, aber Amy ist nirgends zu finden. Während er sich um sieht, entdeckt der Doctor ein dehydrierten Körper welcher von einem nahe gelegen Rüssel entwässert wurde; das fordert Rory auf den Doctor wütend anzubrüllen das er Amy dermaßen Gefahr aus-setzt; da ist etwas an dem Doctor was seine Begleiter sich selbst in Gefahr bringen lässt, um ihn zu beeindrucken. Bald sind sie in die Enge getrieben und die werden von den Mädchen durch die Schule gejagt; der Doctor benutzt einen UV-Stab um die Mädchen in Schach zu halten. Inzwischen wird Amy im Kerker, den Isabella ihr zuvor beschrie-ben hatte, fest gehalten. Francesco und Rosanna Calvierri umkreisen sie. Rosanna versucht sie zu zwingen ihre wahre Identität zu offenbaren, sowie sie es ihr gelang an ein Gedankenmanipullirendes Papier heran zu kommen um sie zu täuschen damit sie aufgenommen wird, um seine Auswirkung zu schützen. Als Amy sich weigert etwas zu sagen, befiehlt Rosanna das die Prozedur, wo sie Amys Blut zu trinken, beginnt. Als Amy kaum noch bei Bewusstsein ist, erklärt ihr Rosanna das sie und Francesco die Mädchen leer trinken und ihr Blut durch das ihrer Spezies zu ersetzten. Entweder die Mädchen sterben oder Verwandeln sich; wenn sie sich verwandeln warten tausend Ehemänner im Fluss auf sie. Amy entschuldigt sich, „sie ist schon Verlobt“ und dann tritt sie Rosanna gegen die Hüfte, versehentlich trifft sie den Wahrnehmungsfilter welcher verdrängt wird. Rosannas wahre Form wird enthüllt. Die Prozedur wird durch das plötzliche Auftauchen des Doctors und Rorys unterbrochen. Rosanna und Francesco eilen davon, Isabella findet und befreit die zurück gelassene Amy. Die beiden Frauen treffen auf den Doctor und Rory und sie machen sich auf den Weg durch die Kerker, gefolgt von Francesco und den Mäd-chen. Sie flüchten aus der Schule, aber Isabellas Lichtempfindlich-keit ermöglicht Francesco sie wieder zu fangen. Als der Doctor zurück eilt um sie zu holen, wird er, durch einen elektrischen Stromschlag der durch die Tür fließt, bewusstlos geschlagen; die Rettung war ein Fehlschlag. Später an diesem Tag, Rosanna, Francesco und die konvertierten Mädchen sehen zu wie Isabella von einem Angestellten ins Wasser geschoben wird. Carlo, Rosannas oberster Haushalter liest Isabella ein Ritus vor und erklärt ihr dass sie durch den Verrat an den Calvierris sterben muss. Während sie ins Wasser gestoßen wird, sagt Isabella dass fast alle Venezianer schwimmen können, aber schon bald sagt sie dass sie etwas gebissen hat – Rosannas andere Söhne. Sie ziehen sie unter Wasser, Rosanna bittet alle zu gehen außer Francesco. Sie versucht das Wasser zu berühren, doch Francesco warnt sie, dass seine Brüder nicht wissen dass es sie, in ihrer menschlichen Form, ist; sie verspricht ihren anderen Söhnen, dass es bald soweit ist. Rosanna kehrt von der „Zeremonie“ zurück und findet den Doctor auf ihrem Thron sitzen. Er hat heraus gefunden das sie von Saturnyne kommt und einen Wahrnehmunsfilter sie um gibt; sie folgert daraus das er ein Außerirdischer ist und ist schockiert als sie hört das er von Gallifrey kommt, sie erwidert das er eigentlich ins Museum gehöre. Sie stellen sich gegenseitig fragen, Rosanna das ihr Planet durch einen Riss in der Zeit verbraucht wurde; sie und ihre Kinder mussten vor der Stille fliehen. Laufen brachte sie auf die Erde. Rosanna bittet um die Hilfe des Doctors um ihre Rasse wieder auf zu bauen, aber er will nur wissen was mit Isabella passiert ist. Rosanna weiß nicht wer Isabella ist, bis der Doctor ihr sagt dass sie das Mädchen ist das ihnen zur Flucht aus der Schule geholfen hat; Rosanna merkt an das alle Verräter getötet werden müssen. Als der Doctor von Haushälter entfernt wird, schreit er wütend dass er sie stoppen wird, wenn auch nur dafür dass sie Isabellas Namen nicht kannte. Rosanna geht zum Innenhof, wo sie ihr Personal zu zusammen ruft. Sie kündigt an das „der Sturm“ kommen. Sie geht die Stufen hinunter, aber der Wahrnehmungsfilter beginnt zu flackern, die Mitarbeiter schrecken zurück. Francesco fragt sich was falsch ist; Rosanna folgert dass das Gerät von Amys Tritt beschädigt ist. Sie schlägt den Wahrnehmunsfilter bis er wieder ihre Menschliche Gestalt hat. Sie sagt Francesco, dass er die Mädchen sammeln soll da es einen Job für sie gibt. Zurück in Guidos Haus, erzählt Amy dem Doctor das was Rosanna über die „10.000 Ehemänner die im Fluss warten“ sagte; er folgert daraus dass sie die Mädchen in passende Partner für ihre Söhne um ge-wandelt hat und das sie vor hat Venedig zu versenken um eine neue Heimat für die Saturnyn Rasse zu erschaffen. Plötzlich er-scheinen Rosannas Mädchen am Fenster, worauf Rory ungläubig darauf hin weist das sie sich im zweiten Stock befinden; sie zer-schlagen die Fenster und versuchen herein zu klettern. Der Doctor richtet seinen Schallschraubenzieher auf die Mädchen, der Wahrnehmungsfilter verschwindet; die Mädchen sind nun ganze Saturnyniaer ohne eine Spur ihrer Menschlichkeit oder Individualität – sie haben ihre ursprüngliche Art, aber sie sind Rosanna treu. Sie laufen die Treppe runter zum Ausgang, mit einem UV-Stab hält der Doctor die Mädchen zurück. Die Zeitreisenden gehen hinaus, Guido ergreift den UV-Stab; er sperrt sie aus und geht zurück nach oben zu dem Schießpulver. Er zündet es an, um sein Haus zu sprengen, sich selbst und die Mädchen. Die vorliegende Gefahr bemerkend schickt der Doctor Amy, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit; zurück in die Tardis. Rory dankt ihm dafür, bevor er ihr folgt. Rosanna öffnet einen Kontrollmittelpunktsatz in ihrem Thron und verwendet ihn um einen tödlichen Sturm über Venedig zu erschaffen. Über all bricht Panik aus. Der Doctor kehrt zur Schule zurück und findet den Generator und sieht dass er ihn nicht Stoppen kann; schon wieder eine Deadlock Dichtung. Rosanna ist überrascht viel der Doctor versucht eine einzige Stadt zu retten, welche einen kleinen Preis für die Rettung ihrer Rasse zahlt. Er informiert Rosanna über den Tod ihrer Mädchen und bittet um ihre Hilfe damit die Katastrophe endet. Am Boden zerstört das ihr Plan gescheitert ist, verlässt ihn Rosanna und sagt ihm das er die Stadt selbst retten soll; im Überblick ist es ihre Schuld, da sie nicht voraus gedacht hat. Auf ihrem Weg in die Tardis, steht Francesco Amy und Rory auf ein Mal im Weg; er ist immer noch sauer über Amys Flucht aus der Schule und greift sie an. Rory versucht ihn abzuwehren, aber Francesco überwältigt ihn, nachdem Rory seine Mutter beleidigt hat verwandelt er sich in seine wahre Gestalt. Amy rettet ihn in noch rechtzeitig, indem sie mit ihrem Kompakt Spiegel das Son-nenlicht verstärkt und auf Francesco lenkt, der sofort verdampft. Amy küsst Rory; sie sagt zu ihrem benommenen Verlobten dass sie dem Doctor helfen gehen müssen. Amy und Rory gehen zurück um dem Doctor zu helfen; sie schleichen in die Schule während der Haushälter die Schätze des Hauses entleert. Der Doctor sagt ihnen dass sie gucken sollen wie man den Kontrollmittelpunk im Thron zerstört, während er auf den Glockenturm hinauf klettert, er begreift dass die läutenden Glocken, den Generator an der Turmspitze antreiben. Er hält die Glocken an und klettert weiter hinauf um den Generator zu deaktivieren; das Wetter wird Augenblicklich wieder normal. Rosanna geht verstört zum Fluss. Sie versucht ihren Wahrneh-mungsfilter zu deaktivieren, doch es gibt Störungen und sie behält ihre Menschliche Form. Der Doctor eilt herbei, er bittet sie es nicht zu tun; sie befiehlt dem Doctor sich an ihre Art zu erinnern, wissend dass er mit dem Tod ihrer Rasse auf dem Gewissen leben muss. Bevor er sie erreichen kann, wirft sie sich in den Fluss wo sie von ihren eigenen Söhnen verschlungen wird, die sie nicht erkennen. Das Trio geht aus Venedig, wobei der Doctor freudig anmerkt das ihre nächste Reise nach Leadworth zum Standesamt geht, wobei er sich fragt ob er Amy mit der Hochzeit so einfach weg geben kann; jedoch als Amy fortsetzen will um ihre Bezeihung zu Rory aus zudrücken, bittet dieser traurig den Doctor ihn dort abzusetzen wo sie ihn gefunden haben. Amy lädt stattdessen Rory ein sie zu begleiten, vorausgesetzt der Doctor hat nichts dagegen. Als sie gerade mit der Tardis abreisen wollen, fällt eine fremde Stille über die Stadt. Der Doctor erinnert sich an die Worte Rosannas, während er die Straße untersucht. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben